Little Cabin in the Woods
by pandorabox82
Summary: It was going to be their last weekend with Emily before she left for Europe and greener pastures. Fate, it seemed, had other plans and they included Erin Strauss. Is there anything that can make this weekend good? Inspired by the dear Jekkah!
1. Penelope

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Penelope asked as she adjusted her seatbelt.

"It's our last hurrah as a team, Baby Girl. Emily leaves for France in two weeks, so we have to make this time together count. Rossi suggested the use of his cabin again, since it's so secluded. Don't ask me what he and Hotch did to get Strauss to authorize the time off for all of us. I do not want to know."

Penelope leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "I know, I just don't like being cut off from all things tech for too long. You know Rossi doesn't have a Wi-Fi signal out here. Just think of everything I'm missing! New posts on Oh No They Didn't, streaming my favorite tv shows since I can never watch them live, and all that." She stared out into the rainy afternoon and tried to be happy for the weekend in front of her. She truly did want to spend time with Emily before she left, but she didn't want to admit that she was really leaving.

Everything was changing, and she hated change. First Will and JJ's wedding, which seriously curtailed girl's night out and now this. What was next, Strauss stepping down and becoming a permanent member of their team? If that happened, Penelope would declare her life officially over. Not that she hated the woman, but she would see the fact that she and Morgan were an item in a heartbeat and split them up.

It began to rain harder as they drove and then Penelope saw her, the person she'd been thinking of. She was standing next to her car, trying desperately to fix a flat tire, and there was something pathetically sweet about the way she knelt in the rain, thinking she could fix a bent rim. "Sugar Bear, you need to pull over and get her to agree to us taking her to a phone."

"Are you crazy? It's raining like cats and dogs out there. Strauss looks like she's doing just fine."

"Her rim is bent. There's no way she's going to be able to fix that. Please?" She knew she was pouting, but she didn't really care. One good deed might be enough to change opinions in the BAU, and that was what they desperately needed.

"Fine, but only for you, Penny." Checking the rearview mirror, he carefully backed up and parked in front of Strauss' Mercedes. Getting out, he took the umbrella from Penelope's outstretched hand and ran up to the woman. Penelope watched them in the mirror and smiled as she watched her boo convince the Ice Queen to come back to the SUV. It was odd to see the woman's shoulders slump in defeat, and the little gesture melted Penelope's heart a little towards her. Hurriedly, she spread out a blanket on the seat, knowing the woman must be freezing.

"How long have you been out in the rain, Ma'am?" she asked once the woman was settled, the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Twenty, maybe thirty minutes. Yours is the first car that stopped to help me. Granted, you're also the only car that's passed by in that time, but still. I was on my way to see my daughter and this is the only road out there. It figures there would be no cell reception. But Agent Morgan said that you were going to Agent Rossi's cabin. I'll just use his phone to get a tow truck out here."

It was the most words she had heard from the woman, ever, and most of them were nice. "That's right. We're having a party for Emily, since she's leaving us so soon. Is your daughter doing anything special?"

"Yes, actually, she's going to be in her first play of the semester. She was cast as the lead in _Blithe Spirit_. I played the same role myself, once." Penelope knew the woman was smiling and she contorted her body so that she could look back at her. "I'm rather proud of her. But at this rate, I'll miss her first performance. I guess there's always next weekend."

"If you do, maybe I'll tag along," Penelope found herself saying before she could stop her tongue. "I always love seeing other actors."

"That's right, you were in that play last year. I remember seeing that with Annie. You were quite good." Penelope looked over at Derek and saw him smile a little. Strauss shivered and pulled the blanket up a little more around her chest, staring out the window.

"I do hope Rossi has the fire going. The rain makes everything so cold," she remarked as the sky darkened even more. A bright flash of lightning startled her and she gasped a little at the loud crack of thunder that followed it.

"And fires are great for cuddling in front of," Derek replied without thinking. They both heard the slight tsk from the back and he shook his head. "Even friends cuddle."

"I see." There was a little bit of censure in the woman's voice, but Penelope knew that was to be expected, given the position she held in the Bureau. "Then for now, that's all I'll consider you to be."

They both nodded and Penelope turned up the radio a little. This far out, it was only static and so she turned it back down again to hum under her breath. She was pleasantly surprised when Strauss joined in, adding the harmony to the song. If only Derek would had the other harmony, and then 'Hell on Heels' would be complete.

He seemed to pick up on her thoughts and shook his head, a bemused smile on his lips. The rest of the ride somehow settled into one of them starting a song to see if the other knew it enough to hum along. "No one will ever believe me if I tell them what happened," he muttered under his breath as he pulled into the three mile long driveway.

Derek parked behind JJ's car and he handed her the umbrella. "Come along, Erin," Penelope said, again without thinking, but the other woman didn't comment on the use of her name. Together, they went up to the door and she opened it, knowing she and Derek were expected. "We're here!"

"Hey, Kitten. I put you and Derek in the room at the top of the stairs. It has its own personal…" Rossi trailed off as he got a look at who she was with. "Erin. This is a surprise."

"Yes, well, I had a flat tire and it bent the rim. I'll just need to use your phone," she said as another rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. A bright bolt of lightning scared a yelp from Penelope and the house went dark. "Hopefully the phones still work."

Penelope pulled out her cellphone and called up the flashlight app. "Lead us to your phone, oh fearless leader," she intoned, earning a swat on the behind from Rossi. "Hey, there's only one man who can play grab-hands with me."

"I'm not hearing this," Erin sang out before gasping. "And I am perfectly happy without a man to play grab-hands with at the moment."

"Er, sorry, Ma'am. That was me," Emily said, sounding uber-embarrassed. "I thought you were Penelope there for a second."

"The phone, David."

"Yes, Erin." He led them over to where his phone was and he picked it up. "Dammit."

"Let me guess, no dial tone."

"Hear, listen for yourself." Erin took the phone from his hand and sighed as she listened. "In the morning, I'll run you in to town so you can get the car towed."

"Yes, well, at least Karl and his girlfriend will be able to see Annie's opening night." She sounded so sad that Penelope couldn't help but reach out and wrap an arm around her waist. Erin leaned into the touch a little and Penelope smiled. "I hope you have supper ready and waiting for us."

"It's on the table. Let me just get out the candles and another plate."

The door slammed open and they all jumped a little. "I hope your phones are working, Dave, because there is a huge tree down. It blocks then entire drive way."

"Well, I guess we're stuck here until we get power and phones back," Dave wryly said. "This makes our weekend all the more interesting."


	2. Erin

Erin wondered what she had done to offend the gods so. Here she was, trapped in a cabin in the woods with people who would gladly murder her and be able to get away with it. She let Ms. Garcia guide her into the dining room, hoping there would be no more surprises this evening. Someone had lit candles already and it lent a romantic glow to the room. This really was a weekend for lovers, she thought as she took a seat next the only friendly face in the room.

"So, how long has your daughter been acting?" Ms. Garcia asked, smiling a little at her.

"She's been in plays since she was five. Annie always had the acting bug, and I've always encouraged her. A dream is something to nurture. I wish I had remembered that." There was something about the dark that encouraged truth and she went with it. After all, it wasn't like they would tell tales out of turn. They had kept her rehab stint under wraps.

"And what were your dreams, Erin?" Dave asked as he set a goblet of water down in front of her.

"My dreams are mine, locked with a key, and I'll not let anyone know them," she replied tartly.

"Well, my dream when I was young was to make the Olympic soccer team." Agent Jareau sat down across from her at the table, Dr. Reid at her side. In the half-light, it almost looked like they were a couple, and she knew this to be preposterous, given that the woman had just married her cop from New Orleans.

"I wanted to be a knight of the Round Table." That seemed the perfect fit for Dr. Reid. Erin could see him in that role, the chivalrous man riding off to protect his lady fair. Once more, she gasped as the person next to her let their hand slide down her side, brushing her breast.

"Sorry, Erin." It was Agent Hotchner, and she tried not to shiver in desire. This was ludicrous! She'd been felt up more tonight than in the last six months of her marriage. She was wound tight as a finely tuned cello and knew she had to wait until she was alone to do something about it.

"It's all right, you didn't mean any harm." She looked over at him and watched as Agent Prentiss, well, Emily now, sat on his lap. "If there aren't enough chairs, I can just stand," she said, trying to swallow her gasp of shock.

"This is more comfortable for us. Besides, supper is just finger foods." There was something about the way Emily said that seemed so sensual and Erin found herself shivering once more. She looked away in time to see Dr. Reid feed Agent Jareau a slice of apple and thought she had somehow fallen into a bad dream.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the facilities," she murmured as she hurriedly stood up.

"I'll show you where they are." David was at her side in an instant, his large hand coming to rest on the small of her back. She stiffened, finding even the small touch to be too much in the current state she was in. He led her out of the room before speaking once more. "This was supposed to be a fun weekend away for us, Erin," he whispered in her ear. "We had things planned. I need to know now if you can keep secrets, because you will see things that won't look good back at the office."

His voice did things to her, it always had, and now, with it so close to her, she found it hard to concentrate. "I can be discreet, David, I swear."

"Good." His lips grazed her ear and she stifled a moan, leaning back against him. This was complete and utter madness, but she found herself more than willing to surrender to it. "Now, you need to use the facilities?" She nodded and he opened a door. "Through here."

She went inside, eager to escape these feelings that were bubbling up inside her. If she didn't know better, she'd say that she was drunk, but she'd given that up months ago. Steadying herself with the bathroom sink, she looked into the mirror, her eyes adjusting to the dark. "Just go with it, Erin. You saw nothing the entire weekend," she whispered lowly as she sat on the toilet and relieved herself. She used his mouthwash to sanitize her hands and then went back out.

"I almost came in to check on you."

"I was fine, David."

"But it would have been fun. Are you hungry, or do you want to help me build a fire in the fireplace?"

She thought for a moment. She'd be safer in the dining room. If she went with him, though, she could avoid seeing things that might stick in her brain as she thought of her colleagues. "I'm not that hungry."

He chuckled lowly, as if he knew what she was thinking, and placed his hand on her back once more. As they walked, he lowered his hand, cupping her ass, and she felt her breathing catch a little. "We could light more than a fire tonight, bella."

"Fire is fine for now," she said a bit unsteadily, and he slid his hand back up to the small of her back. They made their way to the great room and knelt in front of the fireplace. As he handed her logs, she arranged them in the hearth and then they were adding kindling. Finally, he used a long match to light the wood and then he led her over to the sofa. Erin let him sit too close to her, no longer fighting whatever was going to happen during this weekend. After all, it seemed like they were under some sort of pact to keep it a private affair.

His arm slid around her shoulder, drawing her even closer as he let his hand come down to cup her breast. "You're soft. That is the one thing I have never forgotten about you."

"You still remember that night?" She wondered if he knew that she had every moment of that Christmas Ball burned in her brain. It had been the year she had found out Karl had a mistress. She'd wanted to get back at him so badly and David had proved himself a willing and able partner.

"That night has stoked numerous wet dreams, Erin." She shivered and rolled her head back on his shoulder as he thumbed her nipple absently. "I've been waiting ten years for my second night with you."

"Oh, I thought I might call dibs, Rossi." Startled, she looked up into Penelope's dancing brown eyes. "I was the one that saved her on the side of the road after all."

That settled it, she had fallen into another universe, one where everyone was determined to drive her insane. Penelope winked at her and she blushed, looking away. And then, the woman sat on the other side of her, resting one hand on her thigh. "This is not what I expected from your description for time off, David."

"Well, it wasn't like I could put BAU orgy weekend down on the request. You would have rejected it outright." Dave's voice was low and she shivered again.

She drew in a sharp breath, pursing her lips as her nostrils flared. "That's what this is?"

"No, silly, we're just going to celebrate one of our own leaving us for greener pastures. If other things happen along the way, so be it." The other woman leaned over and kissed Erin's cheek softly. "But if you want to come spend time in my room tonight, I wouldn't mind it."

Hearing voices behind them, Erin scooted even closer to David, choosing, in her mind, the safer option. He tugged her up onto his lap and she could feel his erection pressing against her ass. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

Agent Morgan sat next to Penelope and slung an arm around her shoulders. "So, what are we going to do in the morning?"

"Have breakfast. We'll have to use up the milk in the fridge." David slowly slid his hand up and down her arm, and she hoped the others didn't notice. It seemed like they were all in their own little worlds, though, and she sighed, relaxing back into David. She tried to stifle her yawn, but he caught it. "Tired already? The fun hasn't even begun."

"My time in the rain seems to have drained me a little."

"Okay, you'll be bunking down with me tonight. There are only four bedrooms, and the rest are already double booked."

She nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with fate. "Lead the way, then, Dave." He smiled as he stood and took her hand once more.

"Have a good evening, everyone." She bit her lip as they went upstairs. Was she really ready to take this step? With David? "Do you want anything to wear tonight?"

Clothes. She didn't have any clothes but the ones on her back. This made things even more awkward. "One of your t-shirts will be fine, David." He nodded and went over to his dresser, pulling out a white shirt and tossing it to her. "Turn around so I can change."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

She just shook her head, peeling her blouse off her body and letting it fall to the floor before unhooking her bra and throwing it at him. "Fuck you, Rossi."

"Yes, please."

"You are incorrigible. Perhaps I like my privacy." She unzipped her skirt and let it join her blouse.

"And yet here you stand before me in only your panties, not even a pair of hose on your legs." He grinned lecherously and she pulled the t-shirt on. It just brushed against the tops of her thighs and she knew in that moment that this was going to be a long night.


	3. Dave

Dave knew the exact minute she fell asleep in his arms. Her face relaxed into a sweet smile and he couldn't help but smile down on her. The door creaked open, and he saw his Kitten standing there. "Come on in, she's sleeping."

"You know, I think if she wants to play, she's more than welcome to. You told her that what happens in the cabin, stays in the cabin, right?"

"That I did. I'm surprised she's been this accepting of everything so far. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to just go off on a tirade."

"I don't think that will happen, Dave. I just have this feeling that she's more than up for what delights we have planned for our weekend. Good night." She came over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Good night, Kitten." He smiled as she leaned over and kissed Erin softly. The woman stirred a little and he felt her wake up in his arms. "Or maybe not yet."

"Penelope?" she asked softly, sleep still making her confused.

"Hey, I came to see if you wanted to play with us for a little bit. Rossi shouldn't have all the fun with you, sweetie."

Erin sighed and looked up at him. "I can't believe you encourage this, David."

"The team that sleeps together knows what their partner is thinking. Why do you think that we've never had to see the psychologist as often as other teams? We work out our feelings in a more productive manner." He kissed her cheek softly and enjoyed the slight shiver that ran through her body. "Penelope knows how to do the most delicious things. I'd take her up on her offer, if I were you."

He watched the play of emotion cross Erin's face. "This is foolish."

"What happens here, stays here, Erin. We have to be professional at work or nothing would get finished." He placed another kiss on her cheek and she shook her head.

"I'm supposed to be your boss."

"So's Hotch. Here, there are no titles, no hierarchy. We just are. Whether we're here together or in pairs, we are on equal footing. That's the only way that this could work." He kissed her again, claiming her lips this time. She melted into him and he knew that she was close to acquiescing. Motioning for Penelope to join them, he let his hands ruck up the t-shirt Erin wore. "We trust each other, and that is what makes it so wonderful."

Erin squeaked a little as she realized Penelope's hands were cupping her breasts. "Trust, huh?" She looked into his eyes and he saw the light blue irises had darkened with desire. He nodded and she helped him to tug off her shirt. He nearly came as he looked at the erotic sight of Penelope's fingers lightly pinching Erin's nipples. Her pale skin was flushed and she breathed heavily as he bent and kissed her deeply. "More," she moaned.

"Only if you're sure." He chuckled as she tugged sharply on his hair. "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed his way down her neck and to her chest. Penelope plumped up her breasts, offering them to him and he sucked one stiff peak into his mouth. As he suckled, he felt Penelope's hand gently tug his goatee hairs before running her hand down Erin's body and slipping under her panties to finger her. Erin arched up into him, and he heard her moan slightly before being cut off. Looking up from his pleasant pursuit, he saw Penelope kissing Erin and felt his dick harden even more.

Erin was right about one thing, this was madness. And if this was an early indication of how the weekend would go, they were in for one hell of a ride. Chuckling a little, he let go of her nipple to continue kissing down her body. When he reached the lace of her panties, he could feel her skin jump and he grinned. Hooking his thumbs into the elastic, he peeled them off her body and groaned lowly as he looked at Penelope's fingers buried in Erin's wet pussy. "Please," he heard Erin mewl and he nodded as he tore off his boxers.

"Move, Kitten." Penelope slowly pulled her fingers out and he buried himself to the hilt in Erin's willing body. As he thrust, he watched Penelope suck her fingers and then kiss Erin once more. Maybe Erin was right, maybe they had fallen into another dimension, but this was easily the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. "Oh god, I'm not going to last," he muttered as he felt his orgasm sweep over him. His hands gripped Erin's hips tightly and she wriggled beneath him, trying to find her own release.

"What about her, my Italian Stallion? Erin deserves to get off, too." Penelope gently pushed him off Erin and straddled her, kissing her deeply. Erin arched up into the kiss and Rossi felt his dick harden a little at the sight. Penelope pressed soft kisses all along Erin's body, moving down her as Erin moaned and squirmed.

"Oh, god, Penelope," she cried out as the other woman began to eat her out. "Don't stop, please, don't stop." Leaning over, she pulled Dave close to her and latched onto his lips, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. He felt her orgasm begin and he broke the kiss to watch it. Her body bowed impossibly high and still, Penelope continued to lick and suck at her core, driving the orgasm on. Finally, Erin's body fell against the bed and still she wiggled and moaned, the pleasure lingering in her.

"That was amazing, Erin. Please say you'll play with us this weekend."

Erin was still breathing heavily as she nodded. "Yes, I will," she panted out, pulling Penelope up gently to kiss her lips. Dave wished he was on the other end of those lips, tasting Erin and himself on Penelope.

"Good. Now, I have to go join my boo. I'll see you in the morning." Climbing out of the bed, Penelope sashayed to the door and then turned to wink at them. "Thank God for flat tires."

"Yes." Erin closed her eyes and turned into Dave. His arms closed around her, stroking her back. "This is so foolish, Dave," she whispered once the door had closed.

"Sometimes by being foolish, we heal. I know you've been struggling with sobriety, Erin." She looked into his face and he watched her lip quiver a little.

"I'm that obvious, huh."

"Only to me." He kissed her gently, wiping at the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "This will be the best thing to help you."

"That was rather nice. Penelope has such soft lips. That was my first time with a woman."

"And I'll bet it was your first threesome, too." She nodded and he chuckled lowly. "Ah, bella, you are so adorable."

Erin snuggled into him and he watched her smile. "Can I finally go to sleep now? I am exhausted."

"Yes, get your rest. Since you agreed to participate in our little games, you might want to get some sleep now. Dollars to donuts it won't happen the rest of the weekend." She nodded and snuggled into him. Her breasts pressed against his chest so invitingly that he had to fight the urge to palm them. Instead, he let his hands drift down her back, cupping her ass and pulling her closer to his body.

"Good night, David." She rested her chin on his shoulder and he felt her breathing against his neck even out and relax. His eyes closed heavily and he fell asleep with her in his arms. This could only get better.


	4. Morgan

Derek was tired of waiting for his Baby Girl and so he went looking for her in the upstairs part of the cabin. He wasn't so sure that having Strauss here was the best idea. She would be the one run back to the Director and get them all fired. Which meant they had to get her to participate somehow so that she wouldn't be able to talk without incriminating herself.

Hearing some very familiar moans coming from Rossi's room, he opened the door and peeked inside to see his Baby Girl going down on their Section Chief. Well, that took care of that, he thought, his dick twitching as he watched slim white thighs tighten around his lover's head. Backing out of the room, he shut the door and then leaned against it. This changed everything.

Knowing the room next to Rossi's was usually Hotch's, he knocked lightly before stepping in on another scene of delicious abandon. Reid was giving their boss a blow job while Emily was kissing him. "Started the group games a little early, did we?"

Emily and Hotch looked up at him, and he watched the woman shrug. "Jayje was a little upset about not being able to call home and tell Henry goodnight, so she sent Reid down here to us for a little bit. Where's Garcia?"

"Initiating our guest."

"What?" Hotch looked like he was going to swallow his tongue and Derek smiled.

"Yeah, Baby Girl had her head buried between her legs when I looked in on them. It looked to me like she had finally melted the Ice Queen." While they talked, Reid kept up with his blow job, finally getting Hotch off. "Well, I suppose I'll just leave you guys to your fun. See you in the morning."

Hotch nodded and Derek left just as Emily pulled off her blouse. Yes, things were going to be very interesting this weekend. He opened the door to their room and stepped inside to find his Penelope lying on the bed waiting for him. "Where were you, Der?"

"I just had to see Hotch for a second, Baby Girl. Where were you?"

"In seeing Rossi. Erin's kinda cute when she's sleeping. She curls up like a mouse."

"I would have thought you would say that she curls up like a sweet pussy cat." Penelope giggled naughtily and he went over to her side, bending in low for a kiss. He could taste the musk of another woman mixed with Rossi on her mouth and he growled lowly.

"I take it you saw us, then," she purred when he broke the kiss.

"Uh huh. It was kinda hot."

"You should have joined us, then. I think that Erin would have been okay with that. Rossi got her primed for anything to happen this weekend. Her skin feels like silk, I swear."

Derek untied her blouse, peeling apart the sides so that he could open the front clasp on her bra. "So she'll feel a lot like you," he whispered as he nuzzled his face between her breasts. "Why didn't you get naked?"

"There wasn't really time, it all happened so quickly. I was just going to give Rossi a good night kiss, and I bent to give Erin one, too. She woke up like Sleeping Beauty – all dewy-eyed and innocent. But those breasts of hers are amazing, lover. One stroke of my thumb and the nipples were hard. I have the feeling that she likes it gentle and slow, unlike Rossi. He'd cum before she had even reached her zenith."

Derek just shook his head. "So, you're going to take the lead then, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well, of course. Only Rossi and I have been with her, we know what she likes. Being a girl, I happen to be a little more aware of what she wants." Penelope tugged his t-shirt over his head, running her fingers along his muscles. "I want her."

"You want everyone."

"You know me too well." She sucked in a deep breath as he let his hand creep up under her skirt.

"I bet if he'd known you weren't wearing panties, he would have taken you." She nodded and opened her legs wider for him after he'd tugged off her skirt.

"Probably," she panted out before sitting up and stripping off her shirt and bra. "Now, are we going to talk all night, or are we going to fuck?"

"All you had to do was ask, Sugar." He unbuckled his belt and skimmed off his jeans and boxers. "Do you need any foreplay?"

"You felt me; I'm wetter than the ground outside." He nodded and thrust into her in one swift move, her breasts mashing against his chest. He relished in the way her nipples raked against his skin, the nubby peaks so familiar to him.

He lowered his head and sucked one stiff nipple into his mouth, scoring it with his teeth the way he knew she liked. Her fingernails dug into the muscles of his back and he hissed in pleasure. Penelope thrust back against him, trying to get him deeper inside her. Gripping her hips, he lifted her slightly so that he could get a better angle. "Is that better, Pen?"

"Much," she whimpered. Reaching down, she parted her folds and thumbed her clit as he thrust in and out of her willing body. Soon, he could feel her sheath tightening around him, and he gave himself over to release.

While still trying to recover from his orgasm, he flopped over onto his back. Penelope straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm still horny, angelfish. Having a new partner is so stimulating." She kissed her way down his body, scoring his flat nipples with her teeth. "She's so responsive, Derek." She continued her path down his body and ran her fingers along his shaft, deliberately catching her nails on his veins. "Just like you are." Lowering her mouth, she kissed her way down to his sensitive head, laving and sucking on it.

"Baby Girl, I'm going to cum again if you keep doing that."

"Maybe that's the point." She went back to sucking on him before engulfing him in her hot, warm, mouth. Groaning, he buried one of his hands in her hair as she deep-throated him. Within seconds, he had cum again and she swallowed his entire load. Smiling at him, she stood and made her way to the door. "I'll be right back."

Derek nodded, knowing she was going to brush her teeth and come back with a washcloth to clean them up with. She was fastidious about things like that. He adjusted himself so that he reclined against the headboard, watching the door for her return. A soft knocking startled him and he jumped a little. "Come in."

A tired looking Erin appeared in the now open doorway. "Where's Penelope?"

"She went to get a washcloth for us."

"The water won't run. A well needs electricity to pump the water, especially to the second story of a house."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. What are you doing here, anyway? Penelope said you were about to fall asleep when she left you."

"Rossi talks in his sleep."

"Oh, sugar, did you just find that out?" They both looked over at Penelope, and she smiled widely. "And you're right about the water. I made do with a bottle of water from the closet." As she passed by Erin, she caressed her ass and Derek watched the woman bow into the touch. "Come on, sleep with us."

She nodded and followed Penelope over to the bed. Derek took the washcloth from his lover's hand and cleaned himself up while she got situated under the covers. She held them up for Erin and the woman crawled in next to her, letting Penelope wrap an arm around her waist. "Do you need me to go find other quarters for the night?" he asked softly.

"No, Agent Morgan, this will be fine."

He smiled at the use of his title. "This weekend, I'm Derek, or Morgan, whichever you'd prefer."

"I'd prefer to sleep, truth be told." He was not accustomed to her teasing tone and he laughed a little. "I'm serious, Derek. And I'm going to sleep now." As he watched, she snuggled into Penelope, her eyes closing as his Baby Girl closed a hand around her breast.

It didn't take long for Erin to fall asleep, and Penelope looked over her shoulder at him. "Kiss me," she whispered and he nodded before chastely covering her lips with his. Just because his Baby Girl had slept with the woman did not mean he was ready to put on a show for her. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Baby Girl. Go to sleep." She nodded and pulled Erin tighter to her side, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Derek smiled at the two of them and crawled under the covers himself, spooning up against Penelope. This was certainly going to be a most interesting weekend.


	5. Aaron

Aaron fell back on the bed as soon as Morgan had left. Emily had pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor along with her bra. "So, Strauss gave in and became one of us," she said lowly as she stripped off her trousers and panties. "This really ups the ante. I'm grateful to her, though."

"Why?" Reid asked, pulling himself up from the floor to sit next to Hotch on the bed.

"Now tomorrow afternoon won't be all about me. I was sort of dreading all the attention." She leaned over and kissed Aaron softly, letting him cup her breasts. It had taken her awhile to become accustomed to showing off the shamrock brand on her breast, less comfortable with that than the scar on her stomach. She pressed him back onto the bed and spread her body out along his. Over her shoulder, he saw Reid kneel once more, eating her out as she and Aaron kissed.

"I'm always the last one to know," JJ said as she entered the room, wearing only one of Reid's shirts. "Make room for me."

Hotch watched her slip the shirt off her shoulders and walk over to kiss Reid. "Hey, Reid, did I say that you could stop licking my pussy?" Emily said sharply.

"Sorry, Em." He went back to his work and she arched back into his mouth. Hotch used the movement to suck a nipple into his mouth, closing around it with his lips. JJ joined him on the bed, latching on to Emily's other breast.

"Oh, god, you guys, don't stop. I'm gonna cum." Her words were harsh and breathy and he loved watching the way her orgasm changed her face. "Fuck." Emily braced herself on her arms, trying to catch herself from falling. Reid clambered up on the bed and hovered over JJ and they all shared a look. "This might just be the best weekend of my life."

"And it will be my worst," Aaron replied, thinking of how this would be the last weekend with her. She leaned down and kissed him softly, running her thumb along his cheekbone.

"There's always Beth."

"Em, do not encourage him in that direction. That woman was way too perky." JJ tried to glower at her friend, but she failed, her warm smile spreading over her face. "So, what are we going to do about Strauss? Doesn't this throw a kink in our plans for tomorrow?"

"Actually, no. We're going to have to rename Dave a miracle worker, since he's gotten her into the spirit of the weekend. Well, him and Penelope." JJ arched one of her eyebrows and he nodded.

"All right, well, let's not waste the night." Hotch knew she didn't completely believe him, but he knew that would all change tomorrow afternoon. Turning his head, he kissed her deeply as Emily lowered herself onto his still hard erection. It still amazed him how they could all get in a groove together and, without saying anything, cum at the same time.

JJ nipped at his tongue as she rode out her orgasm and he could taste the metallic sharpness of blood. "Vixen."

"And you know it." We're going to retire to our room now, Hotch. See you in the morning."

After they'd left, he turned Emily so that she was beneath him and he could look down on all her beauty. "There are planes, Aaron."

"And with the lives we're going to lead, there's not going to be time to get away and really be with each other. Face it, Em. This is our last bit of time together. One last hurrah and then we say good-bye." He kissed her sweetly, knowing this was the only way he could be at the moment.

"Oh, Aaron." Emily caressed her face. "All your women seem to leave you in the end. At least I'm not dead this time." She kissed him again, her hands splaying out on his chest. "I don't want to leave, but I can't stay any longer. You know that. All those talks we had, on the plane, at work, at Jack's games. We both knew it was a foregone conclusion that I had to move on."

"I really hate Ian Doyle."

"He's dead, and you're alive. Live for me, and move on." She kissed him once more and he felt his lips soften to her, letting her in. "Hate ruins something inside of you, I know that all too well." Her hand ran down his side, caressing him.

"I know. Words are easy to say, though. It's living them that takes work."

"And you are no stranger to hard work." She rested her forehead against his and smiled sadly. "Make love to me, Aaron."

"I thought you'd never ask." He flipped her onto her back and kissed her passionately, pouring all his feelings into his kiss. She arched up into him and he nipped at her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. She moaned and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

Breaking the kiss, he began to map out her face. Aaron began by kissing his way up her cheek to place a soft kiss on her eyelid. From there, he brushed his lips across the bridge of her nose to place another soft kiss on her other eyelid. Moving down her cheek, he felt her soft skin jump a little beneath his slow onslaught.

Emily arched her neck, giving him better access to her pulse point. He paused to suck and lick, making his mark there. "A little harder, Aaron." He obliged her by nipping at the delicate skin there and then licking away the sting. Emily threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging absently as he continued down her body to kiss her breasts.

Aaron bypassed her nipples, instead choosing to worship the brand that forever marked her. He could feel her sigh gently, and he tenderly caressed the raised skin with his tongue. He memorized the scar, finding perfection in the imperfection of it. "Emily," he murmured against her flesh, finding himself close to losing the control he depended on every day. As he'd once told JJ, sometimes by keeping emotions in check, he had lost the ability to feel. In this case, though, he wanted to let go, to let Emily know how much he would miss her.

Was this love? He didn't know. After Haley, he wasn't sure he could love again. "Aaron, more," she whimpered and he nodded. Kissing up the mound of her breast, he sucked the nipple between his lips, nipping and licking the tight peak. He loved the way her fingers dug into his scalp, the feeling just shy of being painful.

Releasing the peak, he slid down her body and spread her legs, taking a moment just to stare at her. Reaching out, he stroked her wet folds, watching her hips buck. Using his thumbs, he gently peeled back her lips and revealed her clitoris. Leaning forward, he blew lightly, knowing that move drove her wild. Deciding not to waste time, he began to lick and suck on that button that brought her such rapture. He could hear Emily begin to mewl and moan in pleasure and he kept up his ministrations.

Emily's thighs tightened around his face as she came, and he relished the brief feeling of panic that always brought. They rode out her orgasm together and then he brushed his lips back up her body. Emily guided him into her tight, wet, channel and he bit back his groan at the feeling. She would only be his for such a short time, he had to make this last, and yet it seemed as if he would cum in a heartbeat with the way she felt around him.

"Let yourself go, Aaron." He listened to her, feeling his orgasm rush over him. She dug her fingernails into his back, holding on tightly as she moaned in his ear, rolling her hips to come ever closer to him. When it was over, he collapsed on top of her, tears pricking his eyes. "Tears for me?"

"Of course, Emily, this has been an amazing ride. I've loved this, being able to be so free with you."

"You're going to have to bring Jack to Europe and visit me this summer. It will be good for him, getting exposure to other cultures." He smiled into his face, knowing he couldn't make a commitment to her, not knowing what his schedule would look like.

"We'll see." Rolling off her, Aaron pulled her flush against his side, absently stroking her stomach. She snuggled into him, pulling his hand up to cup her breast.

"I hate when you say that."

"I know."

"Then why do you say it?"

"Because I don't think that running is the answer. We're a family, Emily. Yes, a weird one that screws away our tension, but a family nonetheless. And by running out on us, it's like you're saying that you don't want this family to work. I understand in my mind why you are doing this, but for once, my heart is shouting that this is the wrong answer."

"Maybe it is. But you have Strauss now to fill my absence."

He chuckled lowly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Just because she's joined our games does not mean that she can take your spot. Besides, she's a blonde. I find myself partial to brunettes these days."

She nodded and he felt her yawn. "It's good to know that I'm going to be hard to replace, Aaron." Turning in his arms, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Good night."

"Good night, Emily." He kissed her forehead and forced himself to close his eyes, to even out his breathing. There was no other way he could fall asleep that night. And he knew he would need his rest for the coming afternoon.


	6. JJ

JJ had a hard time going to sleep that night. After she and Spence had made love, she'd thought about what was happening in the cabin. She didn't really think that anyone had been serious when they'd said that Strauss was willing and able to participate in their little games. She was so uptight most of the time.

Sighing, JJ shook her head and turned on her side to watch Spence sleep. Will knew about these times she spent with the others, knew that they involved sex, but he had no idea how deep her feelings were for Spencer. Even she was a little disturbed by these feelings. JJ had never meant for them to develop to this level, and yet, here she was. In bed with her coworker, wondering what love truly was.

Spencer tightened his grip around her waist and she snuggled into him, letting her eyes close and willing herself to sleep. When she woke up, Spencer was still sleeping and she slipped out of bed, pulling on a tank top, panties, and her robe. Going downstairs, she could smell food cooking and wondered if the power was back on. Flipping on a switch, she realized that it was still out and she sighed.

There was no one in the kitchen and that threw JJ for a minute, wondering who was making breakfast and where. Heading into the living room, she found Erin kneeling on the floor, a large iron skillet positioned over the fire, a large platter of pancakes on the hearth. "Good morning," she said lowly, not wanting to startle the woman.

Erin turned and looked at her. "Oh, good morning, Jennifer. I couldn't sleep any longer, and so decided to fix us breakfast. Pancakes seemed like a much better use of the milk than cereal." JJ was surprised to see the sweet smile on her lips and she returned it. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. Hotch mentioned that you know about what goes on here. Is that true?"

Erin blushed faintly and she looked back at the skillet over the fire. "Yes, I do know about the games."

"Hotch also said that you've joined in."

"Yes." That one word was enough to change JJ's perspective on the woman, and she leaned forward to tuck a piece of hair behind Erin's ear. "This is going to be so outside my comfort zone, isn't it?"

"Probably. It was really outside mine the first time we did…this." JJ brushed her lips against Erin's cheek and the woman sighed happily. "I've found it to be a great release of stress, though. And we only convene as a group about once every six months. It's a little early this time, since Emily is leaving us shortly. It's just providential that you ended up here, on this weekend."

Erin moved to flip the pancakes on the pan over and then she sat back to look at JJ. "Will this really devolve into an…"

"Orgy? Kind of. I guess. It always seems classier though, than what you see in porn or read about in bad romance novels. We care about each other, and seek to bring ourselves the utmost pleasure."

Erin pulled off the pan and set the last set of pancakes on the platter. "Pleasure would be nice at this time," she murmured, and JJ could hear a little sorrow in her voice.

"This is a happy weekend, Erin. One of us will just bother you until you smile."

Shaking her head, she picked up the platter and stood. JJ followed suit and they went into the kitchen. "If you're all as persistent as Penelope, that will be quite easy to do. She has the softest lips I've ever felt."

JJ chuckled lightly and took out plates from the cupboard. "I thought that the first time she kissed me, too. And the things she knows how to do with her tongue."

"I never imagined anyone could be that talented. It was amazing." Erin looked around through the drawers, finally pulling out utensils. "Is there any brown sugar here?"

"In the cupboard next to the stove. Why?"

"Have you never had pancake rollups?" JJ shook her head. "My grandmother used to make them for me all the time when I was young. Or at least that's what my mama told me. I lost her when I was four." The smile on her face wobbled a little and JJ leaned in and kissed her cheek once more. "Thanks."

"It's the mother in me. The woman in me would have done this." Taking hold of Erin's shoulder, she pulled the woman close to her, kissing her passionately.

"Oh, I see," Erin said a bit breathlessly once she broke the kiss. "I'm going to find that sugar now." Turning away, she opened the cupboard JJ had pointed out and reached up to pull out the bag of brown sugar. JJ couldn't help herself, reaching out and caressing her breasts. "I am never going to get used to being in this cabin."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"A little, since I'd like to get something to eat before we start playing any games." JJ nodded and ran her thumb softly over a stiffened nipple before moving away from Erin. "Do you want to go get the others for me?"

JJ nodded and jogged from the room, climbing the stairs two at a time. Peeking in on Penelope and Morgan first, she found them just waking up. "Erin's made breakfast for us."

"Really? How sweet of her. Race you downstairs, Der." She jumped out of bed and wrapped a robe around her nude body, kissing JJ's cheek as she moved past her. Morgan shook his head and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on before following his lover out the door.

JJ smiled and moved across the hall to check on Rossi. He was just pulling on a flannel shirt and she cleared her throat. Turning his head, he smiled bemusedly at her. "Have you seen Erin this morning? It seems she disappeared on me in the night."

"She's downstairs in the kitchen. Figured out how to make us pancakes in the fireplace." He shook his head as he chuckled.

"Typical Erin. If you'll excuse me." He brushed past her and she watched him take the stairs two at a time, whistling a sprightly tune.

She continued on down the hall and opened Hotch's door. He and Emily were sitting on the bed, holding hands and talking softly. "Hey guys, there's breakfast waiting downstairs. Hope you're in the mood for pancakes, there are a ton. It looks like Erin has a stronger maternal streak than I do."

They nodded and got up, walking to the door. JJ went to Spencer's room as they moved towards the stairs. Opening their door, she looked in to find him still sleeping, his back facing the door. "Wake up, Spence. The sun is up and there is food on the table."

He grunted in his sleep and she made her way to the bed, sitting next to him. Gently she shook his shoulder and he glared grumpily at her as he woke up. "I was in the middle of a really nice dream."

"Was it about me?"

"Of course." He sat up and stretched, leaning over to kiss her sloppily. She loved these kisses, they reminded her so much of Henry in the morning. "Did I hear you say that there was food ready?"

"Oh, so that you can remember. Yes, Erin made breakfast for all of us." She kissed him once more and then stood up, going over to their bags. Kneeling, she pulled out a fresh set of boxers and threw them at him. Behind her, she could hear him pull them on while she rooted around for a t-shirt and khakis.

"Are you going to get dressed, too?"

"I don't know, I think I might want to play with Erin when breakfast is over. It seems like everyone else has been introduced to her more open side already." She could see his pout and she just shook her head as she stood. "Come on."

She held out her hand and he took it. Together, they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The others were already eating and Erin handed JJ a plate with a pancake rolled up with brown sugar in the middle. "I made one for you, too, Jennifer, since you told me that you'd never had one before."

JJ smiled at her kindly and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Erin." The woman blushed and nodded, handing Reid another plate.

"I'm heading to the living room now," Erin whispered, leaving the rest of them in the kitchen. JJ stared after her and then grabbed a fork off the table.

"I'm going to join her." The others nodded and she followed after Erin, not wanting her to be alone. She found the woman sitting on the sofa, one leg curled up under her. "So, what about these make them so special?"

"Nothing, really. They just remind me of my grandmother. I can be a bit sentimental at times. You didn't have to join me."

"I wanted to. It seems like everyone else here has gotten to know you a little bit better than I have, and I wanted to change that." Taking a seat next to Erin, JJ let their thighs touch and she looked over at her, seeing how far she could go. Scooting closer to Erin, she twined her foot around her leg, tugging her closer.

"This is delicious," she moaned as she took a bite of the confection. "Your grandmother is a culinary goddess."

"I highly doubt that, Jennifer. This is one of the easiest things to make."

"Simple is wonderful at times." JJ devoured the rest of the pancake and then set her plate aside. "And you look just as delicious as what was on my plate." Leaning forward, she pressed Erin back into the couch, kissing her deeply.

"Oh, Jennifer," she said lowly as JJ kissed her way down to the pulse point on Erin's neck. JJ was surprised to feel hands cup her ass, pulling her closer. She went with it, though, wanting to see just how far Erin was willing to go this weekend. So far, it was nothing but pleasure.


	7. Reid

Reid looked around at the others once Jen had left the room, trailing after Strauss like a lovesick puppy. "So, now I'm going to have to share my girlfriend with my boss?"

The others nodded and he sighed a little. This was a fine kettle of fish they were in, he thought as he ate. The food really was delicious, he had to give Strauss that. When he'd finished eating, he got up and put his plate in the sink, along with the others. "So, Reid, we were thinking that the guys and the gals could split up until the afternoon." Morgan grinned at him, and he nodded, knowing it would be a pleasant way to spend the morning.

"That sounds fine, Morgan."

"Good, because we're going hunting." Rossi also grinned, nudging Hotch in the ribs.

"What are we hunting?" he asked apprehensively, knowing the older man was up to something.

"It's not a what, kid, but a who." Morgan licked his lips in anticipation and Reid knew what was coming.

"Do I get clothes this time at least?" he asked, feeling his shoulders slump.

"Yes, I'm going to let you borrow some camouflage this time. It was way too easy to find you last time we played hunt the doctor." Dave went over to the closet and pulled out a jacket and pants, tossing them to him.

Reid caught them easily and pulled the pants on over his khakis, knowing that even then the pants would be a little large, given the size difference between Rossi and himself. Tugging on the jacket, he zipped it up before looking around at the other men. "How long of a head start do I get today?"

"Ten minutes. Use them wisely."

Reid nodded and smiled at Penelope and Emily before heading for the front door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and darted to the right. He knew that time was of the essence and he was not about to let them find him so easily this time. The woods quickly closed in around him and he looked for a few trees that were close together, hoping to climb one and then move through the branches into another.

Finding the perfect group of trees, he quickly scaled one, finding a safe perch towards the top as he assessed which way to go next. Hearing movement below him, Reid dared to look down and saw a doe cross through the woods and he smiled. Returning back to the task at hand, he tested the strength of the branch that reached across to the next tree he wanted. Finding it sturdy enough for his slight weight, he moved over to that tree and climbed a little higher, staying on the thick, heavy branches.

Then he heard voices, headed his way and he froze. Hotch and Rossi stopped beneath the tree he had been in just moments ago and he watched them lean back against the trunk. "So, what's Erin like? Or didn't you sleep with her last night?"

"Oh, I made love to her, all right. For the first time in a long time, I climaxed before my partner could. Penelope finished her off for me."

"So, she is up for group sex. This is going to be a very interesting afternoon. What do you think the ladies are going to do in our absence?"

"Initiate Erin a little more fully. Usually they take a bath while we're hunting Reid, but they can't do that today, what with there being no power. I wish we could be a fly on the wall, though. Erin makes the most gorgeous sounds the closer she gets to orgasm. You're going to love taking her."

Aaron nodded and then leaned over to kiss the older man. Reid watched the embrace, seeing Rossi wrap his arms around Hotch's waist, holding him close. The kiss lingered on and Reid had to adjust his erection in his pants.

A branch snapped close to their position and they all looked around for the source of the noise. "Must have been a deer," Hotch mused as they took a step forward.

"Must have been." They continued walking deeper into the woods, and Reid let out a sigh of relief. Carefully, he adjusted himself on his perch and then moved on to the next tree.

"He's in the air, guys!" Morgan cried out and he looked down to see the other man crawl out from the brush. That had to have been the sound he'd heard earlier. "Might as well come on down, Reid. I've found you."

Reid shook his head, deciding to make this a little bit more of a challenge for them. Climbing up a little higher, he found another steady branch and made his way to the next tree. He made it about six trees over before he heard movement close to him. Looking back, he saw Morgan about halfway up a tree, looking for his next move.

"You'll never make it safely, Morgan. I'm coming down." Feeling defeated, he made his way down the tree and lightly jumped to the ground. Morgan followed suit and wrapped an arm around his waist, anchoring him there as the others came up and joined them.

"That took longer than last time," Rossi remarked as he and Hotch came to a stop. "I'm impressed, Reid."

"Thanks." Reid was unsurprised when they picked him up and began to carry him back towards the house. What did take him aback was the detour Rossi made, heading for the lake. He shivered slightly, knowing that the water would be cool still, even though it was June. Glancing up at the cabin, he hoped Jen would take notice of his predicament and stop this foolishness. Seeing nothing in the windows, he sighed, knowing what his fate would be.

"All right, pretty boy, strip." Morgan set him on his feet and they all watched him expectantly. Sighing, he shrugged out of the hunting jacket, letting it fall to the marshy ground. The hunting pants and khakis followed shortly after and then he pulled off his shirt. Stepping out of the pile of clothes, he knelt and pulled off his shoes and socks before standing before them in only his boxers.

"All the way, Dr. Reid." He glared at Hotch and skimmed the boxers down his legs. The warm air caressed his skin and he leaped into the water, knowing that was their next step in this little game. They all knew he disliked swimming. Looking towards the shore, he saw the others disrobe quickly and joined him in the lake. "My god, Dave, you didn't mention that it would be this cold in June."

"The water always stays cool, Aaron. You just keep forgetting that." Dave swam over to the glowering man and wrapped his arms around him. "Besides, you love how I warm you up."

"There is that," Hotch murmured as he leaned in to Rossi's kiss. Morgan came up behind Reid, reaching down to stroke his hard cock as they watched the two older men make out.

"I think Jen is in love with me," he whispered as they continued watching the tableaux in front of them.

"I could have told you that years ago. Will was always a pale substitute for you."

"What do I do about it?" he asked, tipping his hips forward into Morgan's hand.

"That's up to you. Will knows about these weekends and he's fine with it. I don't think he would be so fine with Jayje leaving him for you. And Henry is JJ's world. I would hate to see how Will might use him in the divorce."

"There is that." Reid let his head fall back onto Morgan's shoulder, biting his lip as he felt the orgasm sweep over his body. There was no need to clean up, the water did that for them, and he turned in Morgan's arms, kissing him. "I don't want to break them up, Morgan. I just like being here with her."

"We all like being here."

"I know." Reid felt his teeth begin to chatter and looked over at the shore, only to see Penelope and Erin going back inside. "Did they just…"

"Dammit," Rossi swore loudly and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, they did just do that. Oh, it is so on!" They slogged towards land and got out, the air feeling so much cooler now. Shivering, he followed them up to the door that the girls had gone in and another curse escaped Rossi's lips. "Did you really think it would be that easy, old man?"

"Shut up, Morgan." He turned and glared at them. "All right, you two, head to the front door. Aaron and I will stay here." Reid nodded and dragged Morgan off before he said something that would get them both killed.

"Man, I wonder who put them up to that," Morgan said as they trudged carefully around to the front of the cabin.

"Probably Emily. She's good at thinking up mischief. Where do you think I got most of the ideas for the practical jokes I played?"

Morgan just shook his head and tried the handle of the door, finding it locked as well. "I'll go see if Rossi hides a spare key anywhere."

After he'd left, the door opened and hands pulled him inside. "What the hell?"

"Sorry about that, Spence. We just wanted to see how Rossi and Hotch would react. We had to take all your clothes, though." JJ ran her hands down his front, stroking his cock. "I assume Morgan gave you a hand job in the lake."

"You assume right."

"That's one less thing I have to do today, then." She kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm going to join the girls up in Penelope's room. You can let the others in if you wish."

He nodded and watched her leave, only able to focus on how nice her ass looked these days.


	8. Emily

Emily watched the men go outside and knew it would be a while before they came back. Glancing over at Penelope, she smiled. "Should we go see what JJ and Strauss are up to?"

"Oh, I have a good idea, Em." Penelope smiled wickedly and Emily found herself smiling back. "I expect we'll find them naked in front of the fireplace." Penelope took hold of her hand and led her into the living room. Her friend had been right, the two women were naked and on the floor, kissing sweetly. "Have we missed the show, then?"

Erin lazily looked up at them and smiled. "Perhaps we could be persuaded to carry on with what we were doing."

"That's it, you have thoroughly corrupted her into one of us. Good job, PG." Emily leaned over and kissed her friend tenderly on the cheek. "Now I don't feel so bad leaving you all alone. As long as there is someone else to pick up the slack, you'll be fine."

She heard Erin giggle a little and turned her head to see JJ kissing the woman's pulse point. "Looks like they want to start without us, sugar." Penelope led her to the sofa and they sat, watching the two women. Emily took in everything about Erin, noticing the scar from a past C-section, the dusky pink color of her nipples, the thick thatch of blonde hair at the juncture between her thighs.

Sighing deeply, she pulled Penelope's hand up to cup her breast as she slid her own free hand underneath her yoga pants to tug her panties to the side and bury two fingers inside her wet quim. JJ kissed her way down Erin's neck, nipping at the skin to raise red marks. The little noises that Erin made drove Emily crazy and she scissored her fingers inside herself, ramping up the pleasure in her body.

Vaguely, she felt Penelope lift her shirt and slip her hand beneath her bra, thumbing and pinching her nipple. "Isn't this so hot?" she murmured in Emily's ear, never taking her eyes of JJ, now sucking on Erin's nipples, her cheeks hollowing at intervals. Emily nodded and let her thumb graze her clit, sending a spark of desire up her spine. "Let yourself go, honey."

Emily increased the pressure of her thumb, feeling her body start to bow under her ministrations. Her breathing started to sound harsh and ragged to her ears and she knew that she was close to orgasm. As she watched, JJ made a beeline for Erin's quim and she keened at the same time as the other woman, watching her go over the edge of orgasm. That was all it took to send her over the edge as well and she screamed as she came.

Panting, she looked up at Penelope, smiling a little. "That was really hot." Erin sat up and tugged herself up on the sofa, her mouth opening in a wide yawn. "No naps yet today, Erin. The games have only begun." Leaning over, she found herself claiming Erin's lips in a hungry kiss. She returned the kiss and Emily bit gently on her lower lip. Moaning slightly, Erin thrust her tongue against Emily's mouth and she let the woman in.

It was amazing how good Erin's tongue felt against hers, and Emily eagerly sucked it further inside her mouth. She could feel cool air against her nipples and knew either Jayje or Penny had unhooked her bra. Breaking the kiss to come up for air, she looked into Erin's eyes. The pupils were still dilated with desire and they shuddered in tandem.

"Let's take this upstairs, ladies." JJ smiled lazily at them and they nodded. "But first, we have to play a little prank on the boys. They went skinny-dipping, and left their clothes on the shore."

"Erin and I will get them. You run on up to my room and get it set up for some pampering." Penelope took hold of Erin's hand and led her out the door. Emily headed upstairs, knowing Jajye would want to finish the joke. Stripping the bed of the sheets, she smiled and then made her way over to Penelope's bags, pulling out massage oils and body lotion. She shrugged out of her blouse and bra, leaving on her yoga pants for the moment.

She heard giggling voices as pounding steps came up the staircase. Looking towards the door, she saw Penelope and Erin burst inside, collapsing on the bed as they laughed. "I can't believe you went out there naked!"

"Well, you didn't give me a chance to put on anything before dragging me out the door. Oh god, I feel ten years younger, Penny. This is going to be the best weekend of my life, isn't it?"

"I do think it will be, Erin." Penelope turned on her side and kissed the woman, palming her breast and thumbing the nipple. "You have the most incredible skin, Erin."

"Thanks," she panted, reaching up to gently massage Penelope's breast. Emily could feel her own breathing pick up once more and she sat on the bed, sandwiching Erin between the two of them. Emily raised an eyebrow at Penelope, and she nodded. Together, they kissed Erin's cheek softly and she sighed, letting her arms come to rest at her sides.

They moved down the column of Erin's neck and Emily felt her skin jump beneath her lips. Taking a deep breath, she sucked a pert nipple between her lips, grazing her teeth over the hardened bud. Erin bowed up into their touch, a keening moan erupting from her lips. While she kept suckling the woman, Emily let her fingers draw patterns down the soft planes of Erin's body, only to meet Penelope's fingers on her mound as well. Once more in tandem, they slipped their fingers between the woman's lower lips. While Penelope played with her clit, Emily inserted a few fingers in the tight, wet, channel.

"Oh my god, you guys, way to wait for me," she vaguely heard JJ say as she closed the door behind her. "The boys are tardy to this party."

Releasing Erin's nipple, Emily rested her head on her chest, feeling the woman stroke her hair absently as she mewled. "Join us, Jayje."

The other woman nodded and tugged at Emily's hand. She could feel Erin's muscles tightening around her fingers, trying to keep her there, as she was pulled free and Emily bit her lip before turning her head and suckling Erin once more, bringing her fingers up to the woman's mouth.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered around the stiff peak as Erin suckled on her fingers with abandon. She was going to cum from that feeling alone, she knew it, and sure enough, moments later another blinding orgasm swept over her. Erin nipped at her fingers, and she knew that she was having an orgasm as well.

JJ sat back on her heels, licking her lips as she looked up at them. "Is that two or three for today, Erin?"

"I think I'm up to four, Jennifer," she said a bit breathlessly as she released Emily's fingers. "There are going to be more, though, aren't there?"

"Oh, most definitely." JJ joined them on the bed and they all curled up together in a pile. Emily felt herself purr in pleasure as Erin stroked her hair, combing it delicately with her fingers. "Now, we have to prepare for this afternoon. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Penelope answered. "We should save our guest for last, since she's the one that will be the focus of the afternoon." Someone knocked on the door and then it opened, revealing Rossi, holding a bowl of fruit.

"Very funny, girls. Now, here's lunch while you pamper each other. We'll be downstairs waiting on you." He set the bowl on the bedside table, leaning down to kiss Erin before he left. "I cannot wait to play with you, _cara_." She squeaked as he pinched her nipple, and Dave laughed as he left the room.

Erin sat up and pulled her legs up to her chest, looking around at the others. "Emily, would you hand me a cluster of grapes? I'm famished for some reason."

"No problem, Erin." Emily did as requested and sat next to her, pulling grapes off and popping them in her mouth as she watched Penelope select the lotion she wanted to have used on her body. Handing the bottle over to JJ, she lay back on the bed and smiled up at them. Emily held a grape over her mouth and she arched up to close her teeth around it, licking at Emily's fingers as she did so.

The delicate smell of lavender filled the room, and Emily knew that this would be their signature scent for the afternoon. "You're going to smell lovely, Erin, once the lotion is on you," she whispered, stroking her leg softly. Erin let out a soft whimper, rolling her hips up. "You certainly are an eager thing. Why did your husband want to leave this heaven?"

"Because I kicked him out. We had been growing apart for some time and then I went to rehab. Karl hated the fact that he couldn't drink anymore around me, since it would be a stumbling block for me. He has a new girlfriend, now, and she seems to understand him."

"I see." Emily kissed her softly and she leaned into the touch. "His loss is our gain."

"So I'm beginning to understand, Emily." Erin rested her head on Emily's shoulder and absently caressed her breast as they watched JJ rub in the lotion. "I can't wait until this afternoon, now. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."


	9. Erin 2

Erin pulled the robe closed a little more. She knew that nothing bad would happen to her in this group, but this was still a little out of her comfort zone. She had forgotten, over the years, how much she loved sex. While Karl and she had started their married life fucking like rabbits in every possible location, over the years, their careers had gotten in the way, and sex had become more like a once a week occurrence.

Then this weekend had come, and she had experienced more crazy things in one day than in twenty five years of marriage. And she had loved every minute of it so far. Now, though, was the true test of her courage. Even rehab had been less nerve-wracking than this step. "Are you ready to head down, Erin?"

She looked at Penelope, smiling slightly. "I think I am. Thank you for waiting for me." The other woman smiled sweetly and then leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. "I love your kisses, Penelope."

"Everyone says that, hun. I've had a lot of practice giving them. Your kisses aren't half bad, either." Penelope stole another quick kiss and then clasped her hand. Together, they went down to the living room and Erin marveled at the change there. A fire was going in the fireplace, numerous pillows were strewn about the floor, and everyone sat there, watching her.

Feeling almost shy, she let Penelope lead her to the center of the room and nervously played with the sash of her robe. "Hello."

"Welcome." Dave smiled brilliantly up at her and she felt a little of the nerves melt away. Penelope tugged at the sash and she untied it, letting Penelope pull the robe off her shoulders. Stepping aside, she put the garment on the sofa and Erin stood there, waiting for someone to make their move. "Come, sit next to me, little canary."

She nodded and took the few steps forward to him. Gently, he tugged her down to sit on his lap and she felt his erection press against her. "So, how does this work?"

"We have to establish new ground rules, since we know our limits, but nothing about yours. I know you like receiving oral sex, but do you like giving?" She began to nod, but then stopped. "What is it?"

"I've given blow jobs before, but I've never gone down on a woman."

"And would you feel comfortable doing that today?" Dave rubbed her arm lightly and she nodded. "Good. Now, is there anything you don't want to try?"

"Anal. I do not like anyone using the back door, so to speak." Her statement elicited a hearty chuckle from Morgan and she blushed slightly. "Other than that, I'm open to anything. I'm vocal and will let you know if I don't like something, or if it hurts." The others nodded and she smiled tremulously. "Is there anything I should know?"

"We're all pretty open, while we're here. Once we get back to the office, we don't speak of this. If someone wants to come to the cabin, we have a code that we text to the other person. For the most part, as you've seen, we're paired off. JJ and Reid, Morgan and Penelope, me and Emily."

"It will be Erin and me, Hotch." She turned her head to look at Dave and saw his feral smile, the possessive gleam in his eyes. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for years, and I'm not about to let it slip from my grasp yet again, Erin." He kissed her passionately and she felt herself respond, wrapping her arms around his neck.

This seemed to signal something to the group and she felt hands all over her legs and torso, pulling on her gently so that she was almost lying prone on the floor. Releasing her kiss with Dave, she sighed as she looked around her at the smiling faces of her colleagues. "Well?"

Penelope leaned down and kissed her, instantly thrusting her tongue in her mouth. Erin dueled with her, seeking dominance as she nipped and sucked at it. She could feel hands everywhere on her body, some soft, some rough, and she moaned a little. Next came two mouths on her breasts. She could tell one was Dave, based on his goatee and the way he skimmed his teeth over her too-sensitive bud. As he and the mystery person suckled her, she could feel someone gently part her legs before teasing her clit lightly.

Erin rolled her hips up and heard a low chuckle that she identified as being Morgan and then a long, thick, cock was entering her. Large hands gripped her hips, pulling her down on him. It was exquisite how completely Morgan filled her and she accidentally bit Penelope's tongue a little too hard. She broke the kiss to look at her, smiling naughtily. "My, my, Erin. I never took you for a biter." She was panting, trying to catch her breath, when she continued. "Do you feel up for going down on me?"

She nodded and Penelope smiled, kissing her cheek quickly. Then she moved so that she was straddling her face and Erin took a deep breath, lifting her face up to Penelope's mound. She smelled of sex and Erin shuddered. The slow pace that Morgan was using seemed to set her nerves on fire and she took out that unspent passion on Penelope. Licking along the wet slit, she felt Penelope shiver a little and giggled slightly before wriggling her tongue between those folds and seeking out her clit.

As she sucked and licked at that sweet button, she felt hands take ahold of each of her arms, guiding her to a desired goal. Her right hand closed around a hard cock and she stroked it slowly, wanting to take as long as possible. Her left hand came in contact with another wet mound and she buried her fingers inside, feeling strong muscles tighten around her fingers as Jennifer sighed in pleasure.

Everything became a little hazy as pleasure swept over her body. She couldn't focus on all that was happening to and around her and she clamped down on Penelope's clit as her first orgasm came. Morgan still pumped in and out of her body, not finding his release, and then she felt another set of fingers on her mound, teasing her stiff, aching, clit. The addition sent her over the edge into another orgasm and then she collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, feeling close to fainting.

"Are you okay?" Penelope whispered in her ear, and she nodded slightly. "Let's get you cleaned up a little." She helped Erin to sit up and took the washcloth and bottle of water from Reid's hand. Around her, she could see the others washing each other off, cleaning their bodies free of sweat and other fluids.

"I'll do this, Kitten." Dave held out his hand and she handed the items over. Opening the bottle, he wetted the washcloth and tenderly began to wash Erin. She leaned her head back, loving the feeling of his soft ministrations. The washcloth between her legs had her moaning in pleasure, bucking against his hand. "That eager for another round, my sweet canary?"

"Yes?" She bit her lip and he chuckled, claiming her lips in a lovely kiss. "But perhaps only with you and Penelope?"

"I think that can be arranged." He got up and ambled over to Penelope and Morgan, whispering in her ear. She looked over at Erin and grinned, nodding quickly. Penelope grabbed her robe from off the sofa and made her way over to Erin, helping her up.

"Dave said you wanted a private party?" she asked as she helped Erin into the robe.

Erin nodded as she looked around at the pairs in various states of screwing. "I don't want Derek to feel left out, though."

"I'll be fine, Erin," he murmured as he made his way over to Emily and Aaron. "They'll make sure that my needs are taken care of."

"Okay." He kissed both her and Penelope on their way out and she gasped a little as Dave swung her up in his arms. "David!"

"Hush, Erin, you'll be fine." He carried her up the stairs to his bedroom and Penelope opened the door for them. "Now, what do you want from us?"

"It might sound odd…"

"Erin, where are you right now?"

"Oh, right. So, um, will you both massage me first?"

"All you had to do was ask, luv." Penelope helped Dave lower her to the bed and they removed her robe. "Let me go get the massage oils, I'll be right back." Bending over, she kissed Erin softly on the cheek and Erin smiled up at her, not wanting to let this sweet pleasure go.


	10. Penelope 2

Penelope couldn't believe how wonderful this weekend was turning out to be. Erin had turned out to be wonderfully sweet and open, up for anything they threw at her. Hurrying across the hall to her room, she picked up the bag of massage oils and brought it back to Dave's room.

Erin was still lying on her back on the bed, talking softly to Dave. "You're back, Penny." The radiant smile that blossomed on Erin's face took her breath away and she nodded dumbly. "So, what kind of massage oils do you have?"

"There's rose, or jasmine, or lily of the valley." She pawed through the bag and saw that someone had added a fourth bottle without her knowing it. "And it looks like there's a new one here, peony."

"All flowers. I would have thought you would have something spicy in the mix." Erin laughed lightly as Dave tickled her side and she rolled her eyes at Penelope. "What would you suggest for me?"

"Jasmine," Dave and Penelope said at the same time and Erin nodded. Penelope pulled out the bottle and poured out some of the oil into her hand before giving the bottle to Dave. Kneeling on the bed, she picked up Erin's right arm and began to rub lightly, working out any kinks she encountered. Dave followed suit on her left arm, and soon Erin was cooing in pleasure, her eyes closed as she bit her lip.

"That feels lovely," she managed to gasp out as Penelope moved up her right arm and down her chest. Erin's back bowed as Penelope caressed and squeezed her breast before making her way down her torso and leg. Pausing to put more oil in her hands, she then worked over Erin's leg, watching Dave follow her lead.

"On your stomach now, Erin," Dave whispered in her ear as he ran his hands up her body. She lazily nodded and they flipped her over gently. Penelope dripped some of the oil on Erin's back and together she and Dave worked it into her skin.

The scar between her shoulder blades bothered Penelope, as she hadn't noticed it until now, and she traced it lightly with her fingers. "That's where Karl stabbed me," she murmured. "That was a Christmas Eve to remember. Connie had just turned three, and Phillip was just a month or two old and they had just gone down for the night. We used the quiet as our opportunity to wrap last minute gifts. He was holding the knife and I slipped on a stray piece of paper right onto the blade. It hurt worse than labor did."

"And you had to go to urgent care. I remember overhearing you tell that story to Max after he clapped you on the back too hard just after New Year's."

"Yeah, and the doctor there thought Karl had done it on purpose. I had the hardest time convincing him otherwise. I never let Karl have another knife around me, though."

Penelope giggled lightly and then bent and kissed the scar before moving down Erin's back, digging the heels of hands into the small of her back to release the tension there. In tandem, she and Dave began to stroke and massage Erin's firm buttocks, eliciting another moan from the woman. She could smell the fragrance of the flowers mixing with the scent of sex and she let her fingers slide down along her core. Erin ground into her hand, covering it in her juices.

"You are amazing," Dave whispered as they finished up the massage. "What would you like for us to do next?"

"I'd kind of like to cuddle." Erin closed her eyes as if she expected them to reject her and Penelope met Dave's eye, smiling sadly.

"Well, you're in luck, hun. I love to cuddle." Penelope slid her body up Erin's and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her body into her own. "Would you lift your leg a little, Erin?"

The woman obliged her and she slipped her leg between Erin's, bringing them closer together. Dave slid up her back and reached around to cup one of Erin's breasts, lazily thumbing her nipple. They all yawned in tandem and Penelope reached up to caress her face. "Would you mind terribly if I fell asleep? I'm not accustomed to having so many orgasms in such a short time."

Penelope nodded. "I might just join you, hun." She kissed her sweetly and nuzzled her face into Erin's shoulder. She felt Erin's hand twirl pieces of her hair around her fingers as her breathing evened out. "Nap time, Dave."

"Sweetest dreams, Kitten." She relaxed into Erin, letting her eyes close heavily as sleep claimed her.

Penelope woke up suddenly a few hours later. Erin was still sleeping in her arms, a gentle smile on her lips. _So what woke me?_ she thought as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on the electric clock that blinked angrily at her. "The power is on," she whispered. "Erin, honey, we can take showers again!"

"Ungh, Penny? What are you yammering about?" she asked softly, blinking rapidly.

"We have power again. So, are you up to taking a shower with me? No hanky-panky, just us getting clean."

"That does sound lovely." Erin arched up and kissed her softly, letting her lips linger on Penelope's.

"Thank you," she murmured when they pulled away from the kiss.

"For what?"

"For being cool with this, for not freaking out and shutting down. When we go back to work, I'd kind of like to consider you my friend, if that would be okay."

"That would be more than okay, Penelope. We'll have to appear professional at work, but I would love to have a friend to gossip with after work, over coffee. I rather think Dave has claimed me as his."

"You don't mind that?" Penelope asked as they got up and she showed her to the master bath.

"Truthfully?" Penelope nodded. "No. He's a rather good lover, and he is very protective. I think that might just be what I need at this time in my life. At least with him in the picture, I know that I won't fall off the wagon."

Penelope helped her step inside the shower, closing the door behind them. "There is that." She turned on the water and Erin clung to her, trying to escape the cold blast. "It is a bit cold, isn't it?"

"Oh, just a little." Finally, the water began to warm up and Erin stood beneath the flow, letting it pour over her. Penelope thought she would be content just to watch her when she opened her eyes and smiled. "Wash my hair?"

"O-okay." Penelope picked up the bottle of feminine smelling shampoo and poured a bit into her hands. Erin turned around and Penelope realized that they were the same height. Gently, she massaged the soap into Erin's hair, relishing her little sighs and moans.

"Turn around now, so I can do you, too." Penelope found herself doing as asked, letting the water wash over her, soaking her hair. Erin's fingers felt heavenly in her hair and she found herself copying the sounds her friend had made. "Does that feel good?" Erin whispered in her ear as she ran her soapy hands down her body, stopping to cup her heavy breasts.

"You know it does." Turning, she kissed Erin hard, letting the water fall over them and wash out the soap from their hair. "I think we're going to have to make use of the cabin next weekend after we go see your daughter perform."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Penny." They stood beneath the showerhead until the water ran cool, and then she got out, pulling down two large towels. Handing one to Erin, she wrapped the other around her body. "I wish I had something else to wear. It seems a shame to put on my old clothes when everything else about me is new."

"If we were the same size, I'd let you borrow one of my dresses. Let's see what we can do about making your outfit look different." They went out into the bedroom once more and Erin bent to pick up her skirt and blouse.

"I think my panties are in your room, Penny."

"You wouldn't want to wear them, anyway."

"You're probably right." Penelope watched her put on her clothes. "And now it's your turn to get dressed." Holding out her hand, Erin led her across the hall to their room.

Erin sat on the bed and watched her dress, so Penelope put on a show for her, dressing as sexily as she could. "Erin, I could never get enough of you."

"I'm glad there are people out there that still feel that way." Penelope shook her head a little as she leaned in to kiss Erin's cheek.

"So, let's see about making this outfit fresh." Penelope pulled her bag up on the bed and sat next to her, digging through her accessories. "Here, unbutton your blouse a little and then wrap this around your neck," she said as she handed over a leopard print scarf.

"Thank you." With that finished, they headed downstairs to find out what the others were doing.


	11. Dave 2

Dave looked up from the stove to see Erin and Penelope enter the room. Once more, he felt his breath sucked out of his body as he looked at Erin. "I see you found out the power was back on. I have a guy coming to move the tree, and I called a tow truck to take care of your car, Erin. We should be free to leave in a few hours."

Erin looked crestfallen and he smiled at her, coming up to her side. "This has been magical," she whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Then stay the rest of the weekend. Call Annie and tell her about the breakdown. We can go see her next weekend in her play."

"Penelope and I were planning on doing that, actually. We wanted to borrow the cabin." She rested her head against his shoulder, and he brought his chin down to sit on her head. "Do you really want me to stay until Monday?"

"Of course I do, Erin. This time with you has been amazing." He adjusted his head so that he could kiss the crown of her head and heard her sigh. "And if you want to have a girls' weekend, that would be fine, too."

"A trio might be nice. After all, we worked so well together last night."

He chuckled as he let her go. "There is that. I think I'm going to love finding out all these new facets to you."

She just smiled at him as she took a seat next to Penelope. JJ gave her a mug of coffee and they exchanged a short kiss, as if knowing this was the end of that aspect of their life for a few months. "Where are Aaron and Emily?"

"Saying their goodbyes. She has to be at the airport tomorrow morning quite early to meet her mother in Barbados. She couldn't wiggle out of the family visit this time."

"I see."

The others left the room, leaving him alone with his sweet canary. "Erin, if you think things are going too fast, all you have to do is say something. It's one thing to have a weekend of no strings attached sex and another to jump into a relationship."

"I'm fifty years old, David. I think I know what I'm getting into here. We'll have to keep it quiet at work, of course, since the frat rules forbid this sort of thing. But if you've made it work in the team so far, I don't see why adding one more dimension would hurt anything."

"I think you are going to constantly amaze me, Erin." He took a seat next to her and she surprised him by leaning against him. "After all these years sparring with each other…"

"We're going to explore a new part of our relationship. Of course, we'll still spar, but then there will be the making up."

"I do so like the way your brain thinks, Canary."

"You called me that earlier, just like you call Penelope, Kitten. Do you have a fascination with animals?"

"No, it's just that you remind me of a canary. I can't say why, but you do." Dave kissed the side of her head and she sighed once more. "Now, do you want to sit with me in the living room? We got everything cleaned up and I'd kind of like to get to know you."

"All right." They stood and she picked up her mug, following him into the other room. They took a seat on the sofa and she curled up into him, sipping at her coffee. "So, what would you like to know about me?"

"Whatever you'd like to tell me, Erin." She nodded and set the mug aside so that she could curl her hand in his shirt.

"I don't like being told what to do, but I think you've gathered that by now. I'm terrified that I'm going to fall off the wagon, despite going to meetings and having a sponsor. I know a lot of people slip and take a drink, but I don't want to be among those numbers. I do not want to go to the next schmooze night for the FBI, since I know there will be plenty of alcohol and everyone will offer it to me. I put up a good front so that no one knows how much of a struggle it has been. This is the first time I've gone twenty four hours without wanting a drink in a very long time."

She paused and he rubbed her arm gently. "I think you are very honest, Erin. I know that you'll probably always have that fear in your heart, but I'm going to try and ease it as much as I can."

"Oh god, are you going to get sappy on me and say that you love me?"

"No, that comes later. Right now, we're testing the waters of our relationship. Just because the sex is fucking incredible does not mean that we will be compatible. Even though I think we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle."

She giggled and he loved that sound coming from her. "Let's see, I'm also the oldest of my family. I have a younger sister in California, and she's doing quite well for herself. Mother moved to Switzerland after Daddy passed three years ago, and we rarely hear from her. You know I have three children, and that my youngest is in college already. What else is there to know?"

"What makes you smile?" he asked.

She slid down his body so that her head was in his lap. "Getting a bouquet of flowers without asking for them. Rainbows. My children. Hearing my favorite song on the radio. Oh, and really great sex."

He smiled down at her and she shrugged. "So, will you share my bed this evening?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Dave." Erin puckered her lips and he leaned down, kissing her sweetly. He was just about to cup her breast and take things to the next level when someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

"I'll go check. Why don't you call Annie while I'm gone?" She nodded and sat up, kissing his cheek before he left. He made his way to the door and looked out the window to see a burly man in a dark green uniform standing on his porch. Opening the door, he smiled. "Are you here to remove the tree?"

"Yeah. My crew has started work on getting the tree chopped up. We should be finished in about an hour."

"Wonderful. Do I need to pay you now or later?"

"When we're finished, I'll come back up for payment. I just wanted to let you know we were here."

Dave nodded and the man turned and went back down the drive. He felt arms wrap around his waist and recognized the feel of Erin's breasts against his back. "One whole hour until we're alone, Dave." She nipped his ear delicately and he moaned a little. Her hands crept lower, rubbing the front of his pants. He felt his dick harden and he covered her hands, keeping her there. "None of that now, luv. We have to wait our turn"

"After everything that has happened in this last little bit, you're going to make me wait?"

"You love it, Dave." She kissed his cheek and he turned in her arms to properly kiss her.

"That may be true sometimes, but I have yet to spend any time alone with you this weekend. That is about to change." Bending his head to kiss her again, he picked her up, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, never breaking from the sweet buss. He carried her upstairs to his room and gently laid her on the bed.

"Do I get to help you undress?"

"No, that's my job right now." He quickly tugged off all his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. The early evening sun shone in his window, illuminating her body softly and he smiled. "And now, you are way overdressed." Kneeling on the bed, he first unbuttoned her blouse, gently pulling it off her shoulders and throwing it on the ground. Then he unclasped her bra, running his thumb over her nipples, and finally, he made short work of her skirt, chuckling as he noticed she'd forgone panties.

"Penelope said that I needn't worry about panties."

"She was right, but probably for reasons she didn't know." He stretched out along her body, running his hands down her back to cup her firm ass. "Let me guess, you still take the stairs every day."

"I need to stay in shape somehow. And admit it, you love the way it makes my ass feel."

"That is true." He kissed her sweetly and felt her smile against his lips. Erin rolled on her back, tugging him along with her as she opened her legs. Dave found he fit neatly between them, as if they had been made for each other.

He went to pinch her nipples and she hissed a little. "My breasts are a little sore at the moment, Dave. Just sex, okay? No foreplay. I still feel like I'm dripping from earlier, anyway."

He nodded and gently entered her, knowing that she could be sore there, too. Dave set a slow, steady, rhythm for them and was pleased when she returned his thrusts, meeting him move for move. "Are you okay, Canary?"

"Fine," she said a bit breathlessly, arching up into him. "Could you tilt my hips a bit and go deeper? I prefer that, honey."

"All you had to do was ask." Gently, he gripped her hips and tilted them just so, angling her body so that he could thrust more fully into her.

"I'm so close," she panted out. "Rub my clit so that I let go."

He obliged her and her orgasm swept over her so fast that he hardly had time to blink before he was following her, what with the way her muscles tightened around his cock. "Oh god, Erin!" he screamed before collapsing on her, panting heavily.

"I think I'm going to sleep again, Dave. I didn't get much rest last night, after all."

He nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. "That sounds good to me, Canary." He pulled the sheet up to cover them and she snuggled close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. They were asleep in moments, his chin resting on top of her head.

When they woke up, Dave found a note on the bedside table. _Dear Dave and Erin, thanks for a delicious weekend. We had a lot of fun playing with you, Erin, and cannot wait for it to happen again. I'll see you next Friday, Erin, when we go to see Annie in _Blithe Spirit_, and will remember to bring some spicy massage oil. Tell Dave he has to come along, since I don't think he'll want to share you alone just yet. See you Monday! xoxo_

Dave chuckled and passed the letter over to Erin. She quickly scanned it and smiled, handing it back to him. "I guess we know where you're spending next weekend, too." Snuggling into him, she sighed with pleasure. "I love this place, Dave. This has done so much good for me."

"I'm glad, Erin. All I've ever wanted was for you to heal. If this has done that even just a little, that makes me happy." He kissed her forehead.

"And I have an idea for our next group meeting…"


End file.
